You Break My Heart
by Serena98
Summary: S/D Fic. Serena loses her B/F when she finds him cheating, with Darien's G/F the two people who once hated eachother, now find comfort in eachother, will it last long? Will they set there differences aside and realize that its...destiny?


Title:  
  
Chpt: 1  
  
Chpt title: You Brake My Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm late like always why can't I have one day were nothing goes wrong!" Serena mumbled angrily. Thump Serena fell on top of the person that she bumped into. " *Oh no it's Darien like always, * she said to her self. " Oh her we are again, you need a eye dog meatball head", Darien said angrily. Serna tried to get off of him but each time she tried she fell more on top of him. "What are you talking about you bumped in to me uhh," Serena protested. Serena's heart seemed to beat faster each time she moved. *What is this strange feeling I feel, * Serena thought. Darien looked down at her body warmth seems to calm his fury. *I feel like I know her, * Ring! The bell rang. Serena got up and helped Darien up, "Sorry love to fight but I'm late," "Sorry? What am I saying?" she thought and ran as quickly as possible "sorry? Woe must be in a weird mood." Darien said in amazement and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serenaaaaa! Your late again this time a weeks detention" yelled Miss. Beth "But I have a date Friday after school!" Serena screamed. "You should of thought of that before you turned of your alarm clock." Said Miss. Beth "Now sit down." Miss. Beth protested. Serena began to pout as she walked to her desk and sat. "Serena, Serna!" whispered Ami  
  
Serena look at her side and saw Ami. "Ami? What?" Serena whispered. "You have a date? With who,? And how come didn't tell the girls or me?" Whispered Ami curiously. "Ami your whispering during class and you are interested in whom I'm dating, Go Ami!" whispered Serena while doing the impression of the cabbage pack. "Serena!" said Ami. "Oh, sorry whom I dating Freddy Chino." Replied Serena. "Oh my he's like the cutest guy ever!" shouted Ami. "Ami is there something wrong?" asked Miss. Beth. "No, I'm very sorry." Protested Ami as she sat down. Serena began to laugh then cry. "What's wrong?" asked Ami. "I forgot that I have a weeks detention, wait I could look for him after detention where he usually is the arcade and I will ask him if he wants to go on a date now." Serena whispered.  
  
"My queen may I speak." Chasity asked. "This better be good Chasity." An evil voice protested. "I found a base where we can get broken heart energy," "I'm listening" "Well it's called earth and hearts been broken more than a hundred times." Chasity said. "And I found a hideout for are base, it's a an old factory." Chasity told. "Hmm sounds good but let me check the black crystal because we don't want you to be wrong, right?" the mysterious voice asked. "Right my queen." Chasity said a little angry. The mysterious lady turned around and she called "Black crystal please come forth and tell me about this place called earth." A beam of light shot from the dark room, a black crystal was floating there. The mysterious lady picked it up and looked at it. She seemed to look deep into the crystal. "Hmm no this can't be" The mysterious lady gave an evil laugh. "What is so funny my queen? Is there something wrong?" Chasity asked. "It seems that Queen Serenity sent the sailor scouts, prince Darien oh and princess Serena, this is so hilarious. I want you to find them and kill them a immediately." The mysterious lady protested. "Yes my queen" Chasity said.  
  
  
  
"Darien your late again that's a weeks detention mister." Mr. Harts protested. Darien was in shock. "But I have a date." Darien shouted, "You should have thought about that, now go and pick a partner for your science project" Mr. Harts demanded. Darien slouched as he sat in his chair. "Darien wanna be my partner" Andrew asked. "Sure Darien got up and picked his chair up and walked to Andrew's desk and he sat down. "So who's the girl you're dating," asked Andrew. "Rose Anthony." Darien replied He looked at Andrew he was in shock. "She's the cutest girl in the world but not as cute as my Rita." Andrew protested. "Darien said I'm gonna cancel the date till after detention." Darien protested. "Boys stop talking or your going to get a 0 on your project.  
  
  
  
"It's Friday and detention is over I can call him and have the date right no… Thump ow Darien hi I can't talk I'm looking for my date." "What a coincidence me to" as he spoke something caught Serena's eye it was Freddy she turned around to say hi then the world became silent Darien went to see what she was smiling about and saw his girl kissing Serena's guy he looked at Serena as tears fell off her cheeks she walked to him and said "I loved you from the first time I saw you and this is what I get for loving you" She slapped him and ran away. "Darien um sorry" Rose said he just looked at her as tears ran down his face and he ran the opposite direction Serena went.  
  
  
  
''How could he, I cared for him, I guess he wasn't the right one for me" Serena thought as she ran to the temple. Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei were talking about who the guys they were going to spend with on Christmas day "I feel left out," thought Serena as she walked in the room. "Hi Serena I thought you had a date with Freddy Chino." Ami said. "Serena you have a date, and you never told me!" Rei replied. "Is he cute? Do I know him?" Mina asked. "MINA!" yelled the girls. "Girls you're to noisy" Luna scolded. Serena said nothing. "Serena are you ok?" asked Ami. "Yeah you haven't said a word since you got in" Lita added, "Tell us what's wrong" Rei protested, "DID HE DUMP YOU?" Mina asked and with that Serena began to cry. They ran up to her and hugged her "it's ok, Serena I'm sure there's a lot of guys for you." Artemis said with a soft and loving voice. "Thanks you guys, I know I can count on you to cheer me up." Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Mom I'm going out I'll be back later!" Serena shouted and went out the door "Ok" Her mom yelled before she went out the door. Serena walked down the streets. "Look at the lonely cold streets" Serena thought. Serena wore a long red dress it was tight on her, It had very thin straps, she had roses in her hair, on her dress was a white rose, she carried a white rose in her hand and she had a white box in her other. She walked to the park. Serena sat on the bench. "Um smells like roses… Tuxedo Mask as she turned she saw Darien he seemed to be sad as she was he wore dark blue pants, a black shirt, and his green jacket like always. Serena got up and walked up to Darien. "Darien, Are you ok?" Serena asked as she sat next to him. "I'm fine" Darien said. He looked up and looked at  
  
  
  
Serena's dress with such satisfaction and he began to blush. Darien began to get closer to Serena. Serena began to shiver. "Meatball head why did you come here with out a jacket? Is there anything in your brain?" Asked Darien. Serena began to turn red. "Why are you so close to me!?" Serena asked. Darien backed up so far that he fell of the bench. "Ow" Darien scolded. Serena began to laugh, "Now who's the brain less one" Serena said and got up to help him up. Darien got mad and pulled her on top of him. Darien's body warmth seemed to warm up Serena. Serena moved closer to Darien not wanting to but did. "Can you get off of me meatball head?" Asked Darien. "Opps sorry, it's your fault you pulled me down." Serena shouted as she got up. "So what are you doing here all by your self, someone can hurt you, and I don't want to see your beautiful self get hurt." Darien told her. Serena began to blush as he talked, "You don't want me to get hurt and you think I'm beautiful." Serena said in amazement. Darien began to blush, "I just said that because of what that boy did to you" Darien replied. "Thanks, that was pretty mean of what that girl did to you, you might be mean sometimes but no one deserves to get hurt like that like you did. You seemed pretty sad." Serena said trying not to say so much because he might not want to talk about it. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you would mind talking about that." Said Serena. "No it's ok I don't mind, so what's in the box?" asked Darien. "Oh this it's was for him but I don't think I wanna give it to him now if you know what I mean." Serena replied. "I have a gift for her but I'm not giving it to her too." Darien said.  
  
"Here we can exchange gifts for Christmas" Serena said. "Ok" Darien told her. Serena gave him the white box, Darien began to open it and looked in side, it was a grandfather watch, it is silver and it had a carving of a rose on it. "Wow it's so beautiful, thanks," Darien said in glory. "I hope I don't sound stupid for saying beautiful." Darien said as he began to blush. "No it's ok I think men that say that have a good heart and care for people a lot." Serena said. "Thanks" Darien replied, he reached in his pocket and grabbed the gift and gave it to Serena. She opened her hands as he took it out. "Here it's for you I didn't rap it sorry." Darien took his hands and put it on hers. Serena looked in her hands and saw a silver locket that had a carving of a crescent moon on it. Serena's eyes glittered with amazement; "OH, Darien it's beautiful!" she ran up to him and hugged him very tight but lightly at the same time. "A Serena a welcome now can you let go of me?" Darien asked. "Opps sorry!" Serena got off and blushed, "You do know I still think you're a meatball head, a cultz, and a brainless girl." Darien said with a laugh. "And I think you're a mean person and that's pretty much it." Serena said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Why do you like roses so much?" Darien asked. "Because it protects me in away, and it gives me dignity and trust." Serena said with a blush, "why do you like the moon?" asked Serena. "The same reason I guess." Darien said. "Well I got to go Bye" Serena said and ran off.  
  
  
  
To be continue……. 


End file.
